Thousand Hopes for Green
by chachabye
Summary: Pertemuan itu mengundangnya untuk lebih mengenal jauh lebih dalam satu sama lain. Setokano College!AU (WARNING: Yaoi, R-18, Semi-BDSM? Bahkan BDSM? KELAR BOSHHHHHHHHHHHH) Special for Seto Kousuke's birthday.
1. Chapter 1

"_Kau lelaki, tetapi memiliki sentuhan yang lembut, halus dan menggoda, laksana seorang wanita. Karena itulah kau menjadi tipe yang membuatku sungguh bersemangat malam ini. Semoga aku dapat melakukannya lain hari, kau bagaikan seribu harapan dari kelamnya hidupku yang terlalu fana dan realistis"_

* * *

**"Thousand Hopes for Green"**

**Special for Seto Kousuke birthday**

**Rated: M (College!AU, warning for r-18 contained, semi-BDSM?)**

**Fandom: Kagerou Project by Shizen-no-Teki-P** (Saya tidak ada niat untuk mengklaim character-character ini sebagai karakter saya, saya hanya meminjam character dari beliau untuk menjadi pemain di cerita saya yang tidak jelas dan bejat ini)

* * *

Kano Shuuya, seorang mahasiswa junior di kalangan para calon kandidat muda di universitas yang cukup ternama di daerahnya. Ia tengah mendalami masa dimana para mahasiswa baru harus melewati tahap perkenalan dengan segala upaya tidak biasa oleh para seniornya, bahkan yang tidak disangka sekalipun. Ya, sebut saja ospek. Di masa ospeknya ini, para junior diperintah oleh para seniornya untuk mencari tahu asal-usul dari salah satu seniornya. Tetapi tidak semudah itu, sebelum mencari, para junior akan mengambil undian. Mungkin kalian akan berpikir isi kertas gulung itu sederet huruf yang menyusun nama senior, atau kumpulan angka yang merupakan identitas, bisa tanggal lahir ataupun angka absen, bahkan berisi jabatan dari sang senior. Tetapi sayang yang anda pikirkan itu tentu salah, isi kertas undian itu bukan nama jelas, tetapi hanya inisial yang menggambarkan karakteristik dari sang senior. Tentu saja sulit bukan? Karena mungkin tidak ada junior yang bisa langsung tahu apa karakter seniornya, meniti kehidupan kampus saja belum, berhadapan dengan kelas kuliah saja belum, gimana tentang kehidupan senior? Kalaupun ada mungkin orang itu sudah kenal sebelumnya, ya sudah pasti.

Kembali ke awal cerita. Pemuda pirang itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan pra-Ospek di sekitarnya, walaupun banyak kasak-kusuk berbagai kandidat muda-mudi yang sepertinya terlalu bersemangat untuk menghadapi ospek, apalagi para lajang, ups maksudnya jomblo. Para calon mahasiswa tentu berharap bisa mendapatkan senior yang cantik, beruntung lagi bila seksi. Sedangkan para mahasiswi sudah mulai berhisteria dan berimajinasi akan mendapat senior yang tampan dan membuat hati mencair. Mungkin selain bisa kenal tentu buat modus juga, satu perahu melampaui tiga pulau, boleh juga kan. Si pirang tetap saja tidak peduli, ya paling kalau dapat cewek cantik mungkin karena faktor hoki, dan ia bukan maniak hal itu. Ia hanya menganggap semua ini hanyalah formalitas dunia perkuliahan saja, yang ia nanti hanyalah mulai memijak tanah penderitaan kampus, lalu melalui berbagai serangkaian peristiwa sampai ia berhasil menjadi sarjana yang dinanti-nanti oleh para bursa kerja.

Ketika ia mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh senior fasilitator, ia hanya melangkah ugal-ugalan dan mengambil satu dari sekian tumpukan kertas gulung itu. Tidak ada rasa berdegup jantung sedikitpun, hanya mendengus kecil membaca tulisan "Green". Sebenarnya dia malas, daripada membuang-buang waktu untuk mencari seseorang yang sama sekali bukan tujuan hidupnya, mendingan juga tidur di rumah. Tetapi pengalaman yang bahkan sekali seumur hidup ini tentu jangan dilewatkan, mati penasaran yang ada bila sepanjang hidupmu tidak pernah merasakan betapa berkesannya masa orientasi para calon mahasiswa ini.

* * *

_Green_. Itulah yang ada di benaknya sekarang. Tulisan yang menjiwai seluruh warna dari mayoritas flora ini membuat Kano memutar balik otaknya sampai ia linglung sendiri. Salah sendiri ia terlalu meremehkan acara ospek ini. Meniti kehidupan senior bukanlah gayanya. Jangankan senior di kampus barunya ini, teman sebaya zaman taman kanak-kanaknya saja ia tidak kenal. Pemuda yang bertinggi kurang ini hanya bisa menghirup udara segar kampus sambil menapak ke arah yang bahkan dirinya sendiri pun tidak tahu. Mungkin pernyataannya sebelumnya sebagai maniak keberuntungan sekarang adalah hal yang diharapkannya.

Hal itu mungkin membuat sesuatu terarah kepadanya.

Kepada seseorang yang tengah asyik duduk di hamparan rumput hijau sambil memainkan belalang sembah hasil tangkapannya.

Awalnya Kano tidak begitu yakin, tetapi melihat dirinya memakai jaket hijau _neon _kontras itu makin membuatnya menyeringai kecil. Ia benar-benar hoki hari ini. Mungkin bila dilihat dari keadaan sekitarnya terlihat beberapa muka _despair _para junior yang penat, bahkan ada yang sampai menangis, ada juga sih yang masih semangat mencari. Tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, langsung saja Kano dengan santainya menghampiri _raven _bernuansa hijau ini.

" Ternyata keberuntungan itu menyenangkan ya, tinggal diharapkan saja aku langsung menemukanmu, _Green-senpai_!" Ujarnya angkuh seraya menyeringai.

" Hah... Itulah mengapa aku benci dilibatkan dalam acara ospek, kau tahu. Satu kampus ini sudah tahu ciri khasku" Balasnya sambil mendesah. Belalang sembah yang ia tangkap ia biarkan pulang kembali ke habitatnya. Karena ia ingin melihat sosok junior tahun ini yang mencarinya. "Selamat ya, kau sudah menemukanku. Bisa dibilang kau adalah orang tercepat yang bisa menemui senior sasaranmu" Pemuda berambut hitam itu tersenyum cerah seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

Tetapi Kano membalasnya spontan.

" Aku tidak peduli dengan status itu. Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan urusanku dengan dirimu dan memulai masa kuliahku"

" Hahaha, kau begitu tidak sabaran." Tawa kecilnya keluar mendengar umpatan dari juniornya. Ia mulai duduk senyamannya dan kembali tersenyum. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang diriku?"

"Hmm... Kurasa gak ada. Kenal aja kagak, gimana mau tau tentangmu?"

Sang _Raven _menyadari bahwa juniornya ini mungkin berkesan kurang bersahabat. Padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk tetap bersikap ramah, tetapi dirinya sama sekali tidak mengundang rasa kesal. Ia bahkan terkesan penasaran dengan juniornya ini.

Sang _Raven _tidak menyerah, ia tetap mempertahankan suasana ramahnya untuk menghadapi sang junior pirang.

" Kau benar juga, aneh rasanya jika kita tidak mulai mengenal satu sama lain. Namaku Seto Kousuke, aku mahasiswa fakultas botani. Dari wajahmu, sepertinya kau mahasiswa teknikya?"

" Aku Kano Shuuya, biasa saja tuh. Lagipula kau salah, aku calon mahasiswa _International Relationship_"

" Hahaha perkiraanku salah, ya? Hebat nih di depanku ada junior mahasiswa HI~ Kano-kun pasti sangat pandai berbahasa asing, ya" Seto kembali tertawa renyah. Sang raven terus memandang wajah Kano, yang sepertinya mulai jenuh.

Lama-lama, Kano mulai merasa aneh dengan kondisi ini. Mengapa menjadi terlihat seniornya ini mengamati dirinya? Bukannya seharusnya ia yang melakukan hal itu? Penat kembali menyerang dirinya.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku kurang enak badan. Aku harap kita tidak bertemu lagi, aku sudah cukup tahu tentang dirimu, permisi!" Sang pirang segera menutup perjumpaannya dengan sang senior. Ia pusing, ia ingin segera merelaksasikan dirinya di rumah nanti. Sang senior menatap juniornya yang sudah berlari menjauhinya dengan bingung. Padahal sang junior belum melakukan tugas ospeknya sedikitpun, hal itu membuatnya makin penasaran.

"Aku harap kita bertemu lagi, Shuuya Kano"

* * *

Kano mulai berdelusi yang tidak jelas tentang _Green_-senpai yang ia temui tadi. Entah mengapa, gaya berbicarannya mengeluarkan aura kharismatik yang cukup menggugah, bahkan ia bisa merasakan hawa sensual dari tubuh tinggi sang Raven. Padahal mereka belum melakukan sesuatu yang berarti, bercakap saja sekedarnya. Ia mulai takut, kalau bisa ia ingin mengabaikan tugas ospeknya. Toh tidak akan ada yang memeriksa ini kan?

Ia hanya berharap setelah masa ospek berakhir, ia tidak bertemu sosok bernama Seto Kousuke itu lagi dan menjalani kehidupan kuliahnya dengan tenang nanti.

* * *

Akhirnya setelah dengan tabah ia menunggu, masa ospek pun berakhir. Semua junior akhirnya resmi membuka status mereka sebagai mahasiswa baru di fakultas yang mereka tempati masing-masing.

**_Lama waktu kemudian, di kelas HI_**

"Hei, Kano!" seorang gadis manis bersurai oranye menghampiri pemuda kecil itu menyentuh pelan pundaknya.

"Oh, Kisaragi-chan! Ada apa?" Sahut Kano dengan senyum ramahnya. Ia tengah asyik memainkan salah satu game _prefecture _favoritnya untuk mengisi selang istirahat sehabis jenuh memerhatikan dosen menerangkan materi. "Pasti menyangkut tugas mata kuliah ya?"

"Iya nih. Kita berdua kan sekelompok untuk survey tempat-tempat yang sering dikunjungi turis asing, tetapi waktunya hanya seminggu. Gimana ya? Aku nggak ada waktu nih. Kau tahu sendiri kan idol punya banyak jadwal?"

"Hahaha dasar! Nasib jadi _idol _emang begitu dah! Yaudah deh, aku aja yang survey kebetulan banyak waktu. Tetapi yang menulis laporan kamu aja ya?"

"Beres deh! Makasih banyak ya Kano-san, dari SMA kamu selalu pengertian banget sih sama aku hehehe~" ujar Momo isengnya sambil tersipu menjulurkan lidah sedikit. Kano kembali membalas cengiran teman dekat cewek sejak SMA-nya itu. " Ngomong-ngomong enaknya kemana ya?"

Gadis _idol _itu bergumam sedikit "Ah! Bagaimana kalo di _World Botanical Garden _kota sebelah? Aku pernah mampir di sana buat syuting video klip salah satu _single_-ku!"

"Boleh juga tuh. Ya sudah besok aku bisa pergi ke sana, _thank you_ Kisaragi-chan!"

* * *

Kano menaiki sebuah kereta cepat untuk pergi ke lokasi survey tugas kuliahnya. Hari ini ia kebagian mendapat jam malam, jadi siang harinya ia bisa mulai mengerjakan tugas. Padahal baru saja nafas di kelas kuliah, tetapi tugas sudah menyapa saja. Tujuannya kali ini sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan koleksi flora yang didapat dari berbagai sudut dunia. Taman botani dunia.

Tunggu, botani.

_"Botani ya?"_

_"Sepertinya aku mulai mengingat sesuatu..._"

Cling

_"SHIT! Mana mungkin lah aku bertemu orang sumringah seperti itu lagi.." _

Wajah putihnya mulai tercoreng dengan rona-rona kemerahan. Ia mulai merasakan hawa aneh lagi. Hawa yang mendesir di hatinya, hawa yang sama ia rasakan ketika bertemu dengan seseorang saat awal masa kuliahnya.

"Sial, _be focus, _Shuuya Kano. Kerjain dulu tuh tugas. Jangan mikir yang aneh aneh, aaahhh!" Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sampai ia tidak sadar bahwa batang hidungnya sudah sampai di tujuan.

Benar saja kata sahabatnya itu, banyak sekali turis asing yang mondar-mandir menghampiri tempat itu. Ada juga khalayak lokal, anak-anak, orang dewasa yang berkencan, ada juga sekumpulan mahasiswa yang sepertinya juga melakukan tugas survey. Pemuda berpucuk pirang mulai tertarik dengan tempat itu.

Sejak kecil, bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang mancanegara adalah impiannya, secara ia bosan bila sepanjang hidupnya hanya bertemu dengan manusia yang ber-ras sama sepertinya. Ia ingin keliling dunia, bertemu lebih banyak ras lagi. Lebih tepatnya, ia ingin sekali menjadi seorang duta besar, atau seorang translator di perusahaan ternama. Karena itu fakultas HI adalah acuannya sekarang.

Ia mulai memasuki tempat itu, dan ribuan jenis tumbuhan dunia persis di hadapannya sekarang. Memang, dunia tumbuhan bukanlah obsesinya, tetapi ia menikmati suasana tempat yang dipenuhi oleh orang dengan bahasa ibu yang berbeda-beda. Langsung saja, ia memotret keadaan sekitar, mencatat hal-hal yang menarik, juga sekali-kali mencoba berbicara dengan salah satu orang asing.

Kano begitu menikmatinya, sesekali berhenti sejenak memandang beberapa tumbuhan yang menarik.

Sampai ia berada di depan tumbuhan _Welwitschia Mirabilis_, tumbuhan gurun pasir yang bentuknya cukup memikat mata.

"Aneh banget! Kayak tumpukan sampah" komentarnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sekalipun ia seperti sampah, ia sangatlah tangguh lho!~"

"Tangguh? yang bener sa-"

Kano memerhatikan orang yang menyahut komentarnya. "Ja..." Seketika, iris matanya mengecil dan ia terdiam. Tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi.

" Iya, ia tangguh. Sekalipun ia seperti makhluk yang tidak berguna ia bisa hidup bahkan berabad-abad. Ia juga sanggup hidup tanpa hujan selama bertahun-tahun" balas orang itu seraya tersenyum, menghadap sang pucuk pirang.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kano-kun!" Ternyata seorang mahasiswa fakultas botani toh yang menyahutnya. Dan tentu Kano tidak merasa asing dengan orang itu.

"_Green_..._senpai..." _ desahnya lelah. Ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan raut orang bodoh.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. Permohonanku dikabulkan" ujarnya.

Kano baru menyadari jarak dirinya dengan sang senior hanya sebatas gesekan bahunya dengan lengan sang senior. Ingin mencoba mengambil jarak, tetapi di tempat itu cukup ramai sehingga ia tidak bisa menggeser badannya sedikit.

Pemuda bermata _hazel _itu mengambil sebuah kacamata ber_frame _hitam dari saku jaketnya. Ia segera mengenakannya. Mungkin karena keadaan cukup ramai sehingga matanya menjadi kurang awas. "Ah, lagipula kenapa kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan ospek itu? Aku sudah memberi tahu namaku bukan?"

Kano berpendapat bahwa lelaki muda itu lebih terlihat _sexy _bila tanpa kacamata.

Hei Kano kau mikirin apa? Si pirang kembali bertingkah bodoh, dan sejenak mencoba bersikap biasa kembali.

"Iya-iya, Kousuke Seto kan? Aku malas ah nyebutnya. _Green_-senpai aja biar lebih cocok dengan warna jaketmu itu" balasnya santai. Ia mendengus sebentar

_"Sialan. Coba kalo aku nggak mikirin dia, gak bakal begini kan jadinya.."._

"Aku merasa seperti monster bila kau memanggilku seperti itu. Setidaknya panggillah nama keluargaku..."

"Memang kau monster kan? Tiba-tiba muncul. Untung aja aku gak punya penyakit jantung-"

"Sampai suatu saat kau akan memanggilku dengan nama kecilku" Belum sempat Kano ngedumel, bibir seniornya sudah mendekati telinganya. Tangan besarnya merangkul leher pemuda yang lebih kecil, terlihat seperti memeluk.

Refleks bulu kuduk berdiri semua. Ditambah rona merah muda itu lebih menunjukkan kemerahannya di wajah Kano.

Sang pirang kembali lagi dengan delusi anehnya. Suara sang senior yang begitu dalam dan pelan, memberikan sensasi pesona yang sungguh kuat, jangan lupa desah nafasnya yang menambah desiran aneh menyerang nalurinya. Sensasi tubuh besar seniornya ini, ia rasakan amat kuat karena badannya sedikit melekat pada jaket sang senior. Aroma parfum pria maskulin pun tercium olehnya.

Cukup, ia tidak kuat dengan serangan batin dari seniornya ini. Ia berusaha memejamkan matanya, menyadarkan diri untuk tidak memikirkan hal aneh.

Seto kembali memandang juniornya ini. Ia sadar bahwa ia telah mengejutkan junior masa ospeknya ini.

"Hahaha. Maaf aku mengagetkanmu, Kano-kun. Ngomong-ngomong sedang apa kamu kesini? Kau anak HI bukan?" Seto menyadarkan sang pirang dengan tepukan pelan pada bahunya. Ia sedikit mengatur jaraknya dengan sang junior.

"Hung... Bukan urusanmu. Sesuka diriku lah mau ngapain disini elah!" Kano cemberut, menunjukkan raut sedikit kesal. Mungkin karena tingkah laku seniornya tadi.

"Jangan marah begitu dong! Aku kan hanya bertanya..." Ia memandang lagi sang junior, terlihat di matanya seorang lelaki kecil bersurai pirang pucat, dengan kulit yang terlihat putih mulus seperti kulit wanita yang perawatan, ditambah mata yang bentuknya sungguh berseni seperti seekor rubah, juga bibir merah muda yang tipis itu terlihat sedang digigit olehnya. Seto tahu, Kano seperti menahan sesuatu. Iris emas sang junior berusaha memandang ke arah lain.

Seto sudah menikmati pesona itu semenjak ia pertama kali memandang pemuda pirang itu pertama kali di lingkungan kampus. Ia bersyukur, ia dapat melihatnya lebih detail dengan pertemuannya yang sekarang.

Ia berharap ia diberikan saat dimana ia bisa menelusuri lebih dalam lagi kepada pemuda beriris rubah itu.

"Oh iya, Kano-kun. Apakah kau mau kita bertemu lagi?" Seto tanpa ragu-ragu pun melontarkan pertanyaan yang belum sempat ia katakan kepadanya semenjak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kano.

Kano pun menyerah untuk terus bersikap jaim, tampaknya ia sudah jatuh ke senior yang pertama kali ia temui ini. Ia pun sebenarnya ingin mencoba berbicara banyak dengan sang senior, tetapi rasa gengsi masih menguasai dirinya.

Sepanjang hidupnya, ia tidak pernah lagi mencoba-coba untuk mendekati senior. Pernah ia punya pengalaman pahit dengan seorang gadis, tetapi gadis itu ternyata lebih menikmati hubungan dengan teman seangkatannya itu dibanding dengan dirinya. Karena hal itu ia mengutuk dirinya untuk tidak menjalin hubungan dengan senior lagi.

Tetapi ia rasa inilah saatnya untuk memecahkan kutukan dirinya itu.

"Hmmm... Boleh saja"

Secercah harapan tergerak di benak sang Seto. Wajahnya seolah menyala. Ia begitu terpukau mendengat frase yang diucapkan juniornya itu. Ia makin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Bagaimana kalau di kafe depan kampus besok Sabtu? Kebetulan tugasku sudah selesai semua, apa kau bisa?"

"Ya, semua terserah Seto-san aja, pokoknya aku gak mau repot" jawabnya klise. Walaupun terkesan nyolot, tetapi Seto kembali tertegun mendengar namanya diucapkan dengan nada yang ketus. Tetapi ia mensyukuri hal itu.

"Tenang saja, Kano-kun! Aku akan sangat tidak sabar untuk menantikan saat-saat itu!" ujar si pemuda _raven _berkacamata dengan ceria. Ia spontan memerhatikan jam digitalnya untuk mengecek waktu.

"Ah, sebentar lagi jam kuliah. Aku harus segera bergegas! Kano-kun, aku duluan ya?"

"Oke" Kano hanya tersenyum kecil. Melambaikan tangan singkat ke arah Seto yang telah meninggalkannya.

Dari kejauhannya, Seto masih bisa melawan arah kepalanya untuk kembali memerhatikan sang junior dari kejauhan. Senyumnya terus terpapar di bibirnya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menghentikan sikapnya yang sekarang. Ia sangat betah memandang pemuda yang indah itu. Ia terus berharap semoga takdir terus membiarkan sosoknya makin mendekati sang pirang.

_"Dasar manis..."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**To be continued...**_

**A/N: HAI LAGI GAIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SETO BEBSKI ULANG TAHUN NEH HABEDE YA BEBS. SEMOGA MAKIN GANTENG MAKIN LANGGENG SAMA KANO MAKIN CEPET DAPET MOMONGAN. Betewe ini tadinya mau semalem selesai tapi lagi keburu gak ada ide jadi ntar aja lanjutinnya, doain aja BANGET INI KOK SEDIKIT BANGET- Kalo gak ada yang nge review sih, gak tau deh mau dilanjutin apa enggak- MAAF JUGA BAHASA SAYA KOK JADI RADA TIJEL GINI SEH. OH IYA FF INI TERINSPIRASI DARI FILM BEJAT FSOG CUMA DIJADIIN FULL COLLEGE GITU GAK TAU AH TERANG  
**

**OH iya mau curcolin tentang nasib kagepro nih gais, gue tau sih animenya udah end terus mungkin fansnya mulai menipis karena banyaknya fandom baru yang lebih menggugah. Kasian sama fandom kagepro sekarang, walaupun ceritanya makin ngebingungin TAPI GUE MASIH MAU NGELESTARIIN TOKOH TOKOHNYA APALAGI SETOKANO BEBS HUEWYWYWYWYYWYWY NANGIS SUMPAH;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**

**Udah deh malem ini segini aja bacotnya, mana ultahnya seto mau abis lagi. Oke bebs review dan fav kalian menentukan jalan cerita ini gan! Tengkyu buat para pembaca sana yang masih mau setia dengan saya**

**Salam chabye**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING: KONTEN INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR R-18 DAN VIOLENSI YANG MUNGKIN AGAK BERLEBIHAN. JADI SEBAIKNYA LEWATI CHAPTER INI ATAU JANGAN BACA BAGIAN INI! PENULIS TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS APA YANG TERJADI OLEH PEMBACA AKIBAT KESALAHPAHAMAN YANG MUNGKIN TERJADI SETELAH MEMBACA CHAPTER INI /woyselawgeklu**

Di sebuah tempat dekat emperan kota, jarak yang strategis untuk dijangkau oleh para muda-mudi. Sangat cocok untuk mengisi waktu luang, ataupun mencari inspirasi dan suasana yang hangat dan loyal. Ditemani secangkir kopi atau teh di sebelahmu, makin menambah acungan jempol tempat ini. Jangan lupa dengan dekorasi dan arsitektur tempat yang unik dan terlihat menambah kesan _simplify modern lifestyle _. Tak heran orang-orang, baik para _teenager _sampai pekerja paruh baya tidak pernah bosan untuk meluangkan waktunya sejenak di tempat manis ini.

Ya, kafe.

Kafe yang terletak tidak jauh dari kampus, hanya 5 menit berjalan kaki pun anda akan tiba di kafe ini.

Sebuah tempat yang menjadi lokasi pertemuan seorang pemuda pirang dengan seorang pemuda _raven _berkacamata.

Namun kenyataanya, sepertinya acara itu belum sepenuhnya terjadi. Di salah satu meja kafe dengan _spot _persis di sebelah kaca yang menghubungan pandangan dengan jalan raya, terlihat si pemuda pirang tengah terus memandang laptopnya, jari-jari kurusnya tidak berhenti untuk menekan beberapa huruf secara acak. Ya, tugas nambah lagi. Padahal tugas yang sebelum aja belum kelar. Jika anda penasaran apa tugas selanjutnya untuk seorang mahasiswa fakultas Hubungan Internasional bernama Kano Shuuya, 2 minggu lagi ia harus siap tampil prima untuk _debbate class _dengan topik perbandingan perkembangan politik dan ekonomi di negara Asia Timur dengan negara _Western_. Supaya biar terkesan _elite _tidak hanya sekedar numpang nge-_WiFi _di kafe, ia memesan _Marocchino _sebagai teman di sela-sela hawa _despair_-nya.

Karena terlalu asik mencari inspirasi di mesin pencari internet, ia bahkan tidak menyadari telah duduk sosok yang dinantinya persis di hadapannya. Masih berkacamata, tidak lupa jaket hijau _neon _yang memekakkan mata, penampilan yang selalu _cool _walaupun _casual_.

"Wah, lagi banyak tugas nih?" Seto pun memulai pembicaraannya dibanding ia terus menunggu Kano sampai ia siap dengan agenda seharusnya hari ini.

"Astaga. Sejak kapan kau ada di sana?!" Pekik kecil dari sang junior pirang. Ia segera menutup laptopnya dan berusaha menahan nafas. Ia masih merasa terkejut akan kehadiran senior yang selalu tiba-tiba.

"Lima belas menit lalu pun aku sudah diam di tempat ini, kau tahu"

"Mengapa kamu tidak menyahut?"

"Aku tidak berani melakukannya. Kamu terlalu asyik sampai aku tidak tega mengacaukannya, hehehe" Cengiran tampan pun keluar dari wajah sang _raven. _ Ia mengesap _Green Tea Latte _yang telah disajikan beberapa waktu tadi ditemani dengan _Green Tea Chocolate Melt Cake_. Kano memandang cairan yang diteguk seniornya.

"Bahkan apa yang kau pesan pun hijau-hijau juga. Apakah aku harus mengecat warna kulitku supaya lengkap sudah hidupmu yang penuh kehijauan itu?" Sindir Kano dengan menggeleng-geleng kepalanya, mendesah pula tambahannya.

"Hei, _Green _itu menyegarkan, keren pula. Memang kamu tidak suka ya?" Seto menyela pernyataan meledek dari Kano itu.

"Nggak juga. Hanya aja terlalu pantas untukmu, _Green-senpai" _

"Hei, jangan panggil itu lagi dong-"

"Bodo amat lah" Kano menjulurkan lidahnya kepada senior hijaunya itu. Bukannya sebal, Seto justru membalasnya dengan senyum, senyuman jahil. Tangannya tergerak untuk mencolek pipi putih sang junior.

"HEH!" Ekspresi Kano mendadak menjadi kesal, sebenarnya sih untuk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Sang senior alhasil tertawa puas karena tingkah juniornya yang sangat menggemaskan ini.

"_Dia tertawa aja aura sensualnya masih keluar. Kampret bener nih orang" _Sang pirang kembali bergumam tidak jelas. Persetan dengan senior di hadapannya. Gara-gara dia, awal aja sudah membuat Kano jadi kurang serius menjalani kuliah, gimana kedepannya?

Pandangan sang pirang terganggu karena sang _raven _terus memandangnya sambil senyum semringah, sebelas dua belas seperti orang gila yang suka mangkal di trotoar. Tetapi si _raven _terlalu peka dengan ekspresi juniornya ini.

"Kau tahu? Baru kali ini aku begitu merasa dekat dengan juniorku sendiri~"

"Aku tidak merasa begitu. Kau terlalu naif, _Green-senpai_" Sang pemuda yang dipanggil Shuuya itu menyindirnya.

"Kalau kau belum merasakannya. Mari dari sekarang kita mencoba untuk dekat"

Kano menarik nafas dalam-dalam mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh seniornya itu. Untuk menghilangkan grogi, ia hirup dalam-dalam secangkir _Marocchino _yang telah dipesannya.

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?!" protes sang pirang.

"Karena aku merasa aku memiliki ketertarikan terhadapmu"

"Bahkan aku tidak terlalu tertarik denganmu, sialan"

"Tidak terlalu? Aku rasa kau perlu menarik kembali ucapanmu itu, Kano-kun"

"Aku tidak yakin"

"Maukah kita bertaruh, Kano-kun?"

"Hah?!" Kano kaget mendengar tawaran seniornya itu. Ia bingung seketika, tetapi daripada ketahuan.. "Aku tidak takut. Kau pikir mentang-mentang aku lebih muda darimu, aku akan takut kepadamu?"

Si pirang tidak tahu apa akibatnya jika ia sembarang mengucapkan kalimat. Seketika aura gelap pun mulai terbersit di benak sang _raven._

"Jika kau memang tidak jatuh hati kepadaku, aku akan berhenti mendekatimu. Tetapi jika memang terbukti..."

"Kau harus menikmati permainanku nanti"

Permainan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Satu setengah bulan setelah pertemuan singkat di kafe itu...**_

"Kano?"

"Kano? Kau tidak bangun?"

"Hoy, Kano-saaaaannnnnn" Seorang gadis bersurai oranye tengah duduk di sofa, untuk mengguncangkan tubuh kurus sahabat lelakinya itu. Jangan salah sangka, ia tidak tinggal bersama Kano. Tetapi sang _idol _memang suka mengunjungi kediaman lelaki pirang itu, bahkan dianggapnya sebagai rumah kedua sang _idol. _

"Eh, Kisaragi-chan. Kau mengagetkanku aja" si pirang akhirnya terbangun. Wajahnya kusut, rambut urak-urakan, mata yang masih terlihat berair, seperti habis mabuk-mabukan. "Ada apa lagi nih? Kelihatannya kau terburu-buru banget. Kamu ada jadwal syuting?"

"Tepat banget! Sampe malem nih jadinya aku nggak bisa ikut kuliah lagi. Aku mau kesini nitip tugas makalahku"

"Lagi..." Kano mendesah lelah. "K-kano jangan marah dulu dong! Nanti setelah aku selesai syuting aku traktir kamu deh! Maaf bangeeeet ya Kano"

"Hahaha disogok juga nih. Tapi nggak apa-apa kok. Tunggu aku bersiap sebentar ya..." Ia segera turun dari sofa untuk merapihkan dirinya. Beruntung tadi dia sudah mandi dan berpakaian, jadi ia bisa tidur sebentar untuk menunggu jam kuliah.

Sang _idol _pun memerhatikan Kano, lalu memecah keheningan antar kedua manusia berbeda kelamin itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong. Kau pernah dekat dengan seseorang ya?"

"Hah? Siapa?"

"_The lord of pain and pleasure" _

"Itu siapa lagi? Mana aku tahu coba"

"Lah kamu ternyata belum tahu ya? Itu loh, mahasiswa senior fakultas botani yang mendapat julukan _green _dari teman sebayanya, Kousuke Seto"

Ia yang tengah memegang cangkir pun spontan menjatuhkan ke arah kakinya. Tetapi tidak kerasa sakitnya bila dibandingkan dengan betapa kagetnya sang pirang mendengar julukan itu.

"_P__ain... pleasure... _julukan macam apa itu?"

"Ah. Kamu harus hati-hati, Kano" nada sang Momo terdengar sangat mengintimidasi. "Aku baru mendengarnya dari perbincangan orang-orang. Orang itu adalah penguasa dari rasa sakit dan kesenangan. Ia dikabarkan telah memperkosa 20 orang yang telah jatuh ke permainannya. Padahal di luarnya ia sangat dikenal pintar, baik hati dan ramah. Tetapi semua itu hanyalah perangkapnya"

* * *

Malam hari, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Kano berpikir sang Momo tidak mungkin lagi mentraktirnya di jam segini. Jadi lebih baik dia pulang saja. Ia berjalan kaki di tengah kesunyian, ditemani hembusan angin malam yang cukup menusuk.

Tetapi, ada rasa sesuatu di hatinya mencekam begitu dalam.

Ia menyadari akan ucapan sahabatnya tadi petang. Apakah dirinya sudah termasuk korban dari _lord of pain and pleasure _? Selama ini ia sudah merasakan betapa hangat dan lembutnya sensasi sang senior ketika ia sedang dekat dengannya. Hangat yang begitu bergairah, bergelora dan membuat ingin merasakan lebih dan lebih lagi. Walaupun sampai saat ini Kano belum mengakuinya.

Ia teringat akan ucapan seniornya sebulan lalu

"_Kau harus menikmati permainanku nanti"_

Permainan.

Sesungguhnya pria kecil itu takut, sangat takut dengan pernyataan temannya tadi. Tetapi di sisi lain pun, ia begitu penasaran akan permainan apa yang akan dipersembahkan untuknya jika sampai seniornya itu tahu bahwa Kano memang sudah jatuh hati kepadanya.

"Pantas aja, ia begitu percaya diri..."

Sebetulnya, sebulan ini ia belum berani melihat kembali wajah seniornya.

Ia terlalu takut dengan tantangan yang diberikan seniornya itu, sehingga ia lari, lari tenggelam di kesibukan kuliahnya, berusaha untuk tidak mengingat semuanya.

Walaupun sebenarnya ia rindu akan sensasi kehangatan yang hanya dirasakannya bila ia bersama senior.

Ngomong-ngomong, angin malam jam sekian sungguh terasa kencang, terasa begitu tajam di kulit, terasa menerjang rangsangan di tubuhmu. Cukup berbahaya

BRUK!

Hingga Kano pun terkena efek dari angin malam itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Ugh... Sakit sekali kepalaku..."_

Perlahan mata karamelnya itu terbuka, berusaha menyadari akan apa gerangan yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"_Aku dimana?"_

"Syukurlah, ternyata kau sudah bangun" terdengar suara _husky _yang tentu saja suara yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya lagi. Walaupun belum sepenuhnya kesadaran sang pirang pulih, ia telah mengenal suara yang sudah sebulan tidak didengarnya itu.

Walau dirinya kaget dan panik luar biasa akan kenyataan bahwa dirinya saat ini ... sedang bersama dengan seorang senior berkacamata dengan jepit rambut di sisi kirinya. Meski begitu ia memilih diam dibanding ekspresi terkejut luar biasa yang tengah ditahannya.

"Aku menemukanmu tergeletak di jalan saat angin malam cukup kencang. Aku tidak tahu rumahmu dimana, jadi aku membawamu ke kediamanku dan menunggumu sadar kembali. Sepertinya Kano-kun kena angin duduk" Seto menjelaskan walaupun tidak ditagih oleh sang pirang.

Sang pirang masih terdiam.

"Ah, sudah seharian kau dalam keadaan begini, kau tahu... Aku begitu khawatir akan keadaanmu"

"Padahal sudah sebulan ini kita belum bertemu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kepadamu..."

Sang _raven _memang tidak berbohong. Matanya amat menunjukkan rasa cemas.

Tetapi siapa yang sangka bahwa sang pirang yang begitu sarkas kepada seniornya ini malah memeluknya.

"K-kano-kun?"

"...Aku kalah"

"H-hah?!"

"Maaf, Seto-san..." Kano kembali mengeluarkan kata-katanya di tengah pelukannya terhadap sang raven. "Aku... aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak kuat dengan semua aura yang telah kau berikan kepadaku. Aura yang hanya terasa bila aku bersamamu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi karena hal inilah membuatku menyesal untuk menghindarimu sebulan ini. Aku sangat rindu kepadamu, aku sangat rindu kehangatan dan kelembutanmu, _senpai_"

Sang Shuuya mengencangkan pegangannya pada jaket hijau sang _raven_. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"S-sejak pertama aku melihatmu, _i've been liked you, _Kousuke..."

Wajah sang _raven _langsung memerah mendengar kata-kata itu. Apalagi mendengar pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ia mendengar namanya disebutkan dengan suara yang halus dan indah, menawan dan menggairahkan.

Dari seseorang yang selama ini telah ia kagumi.

Orang itu pun tersenyum. Senyum yang terlihat senyum untuk membalas semua senyum yang telah ia berikan selama ini kepadanya.

Terlalu lama bereaksi, sang senior pun mulai merespon.

"Akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga... Aku sudah tahu kalau kau telah berbohong selama ini..." Seto membalas senyuman sang pirang dan membalas pelukannya dengan erat.

Hangat, kedua insan itu saling memberikan kehangatan antar satu sama lain. Memecah semua rasa canggung yang bergejolak.

"Jadi... Aku sudah siap menerima hukuman darimu, karena aku berbohong padamu..."

Seto pun memekik kaget "Apa? Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya. Aku hanya bercanda kok. Lagipula, kamu masih belum pulih kan?"

"Hei hei hei..." Suara Kano mulai terdengar amat dalam dan menekan "Aku tidak mau mendengar omong kosong darimu, aku tidak peduli. Sekarang tunjukkan apa yang selama ini sudah kau lakukan kepada 20 orang sebelumku..."

"_The lord of pain and pleasure..."_ Tangan Kano tergerak untuk menyentuh kacamata sang _raven _dan melemparnya sembarangan.

_._

Secercah hawa panas terbersit di kepala Seto. Hawa erotik yang bergerak untuk menguasai jiwanya, hawa yang menunjukkan bagaimana sisi gelap dan menekan dari seorang senior bernama Seto Kousuke.

Kano tahu Seto mulai terangsang dengan ucapannya. Ia tahu itu pasti mantra untuk memperlihatkan betapa menyakitkan dan menyenangkannya permainan yang akan dilakukan oleh sang _raven. _Meski begitu, Seto masih mencoba untuk menahan dirinya. Ia memang sangat ingin melakukannya dari dulu untuk orang yang ia cintai ini. Tetapi ia takut kehilangan sang pirang bila ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Kousuke-kun... Ayolah"

Suara yang dalam dan erotis itu makin membuat aura gelap sang _raven_ makin menjadi-jadi. Ternyata sisi erotis seorang Kano Shuuya yang selalu berbohong akan perasaannya itu sangat ampuh untuk membangkitkan aura gelap sang _raven_. Dan pada akhirnya jiwa normalnya pun kalah dengan aura gelap yang menguasai naluri dan emosi di dalam dirinya itu.

"Shuuya..."

Kano yang masih berada di kasur sang senior pun memerhatikan sang _raven _dengan seksama. Sang raven pun mulai membuka jaket hijaunya, lalu dilanjutkan dengan kaus putih yang melindungi kulitnya. Dan terlihatlah sebuah tubuh yang begitu kekar dan memperlihatkan ke-enam tonjolan pada perutnya. Mata yang terlihat menyempit dan senyum mengintimidasinya pun makin menambah _image _seksi dan panas yang terpapar dalam dirinya.

"Berlarilah jika engkau tidak tahan dengan permainanku..."

Sang Shuuya tersenyum puas, ia tidak akan kabur kali ini. Ia akan menikmati perjalanan cintanya dengan sang senior.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian pun bibir antar kedua pemuda ini menyatu. Dari sebuah ciuman yang lembut mengakar menjadi ciuman yang amat panas dan berapi-api. Sepertinya ini pelumas bagi kedua orang untuk bermain di malam purnama ini.

Kousuke mulai menutup mata sang Shuuya dan sedikit mencengkeramnya. Sang pirang mengerang kecil, dirinya pun mulai dibutakan karena sebuah ikatan kencang yang menghalangi penglihatannya. Ternyata sang _raven _sudah mempersiapkan tali dan rantai untuk membatasi gerak tangan dan kakinya. Kedua tangannya dibentangkan dan diikat dari ujung gagang kasur. Sedangkan kakinya mulai dirantai laksana seorang narapidana atau sebagai seorang budak.**  
**

Ya, Shuuya harus siap untuk "dibudaki" oleh seorang senior tampan yang begitu panas.

Ikatan itu amat kencang, ia mulai merintih apalagi sang senior mulai menyerang leher dan bahunya, dari yang lembut dan penuh cinta menjadi kasar dan amat menyakitkan. Bekas-bekas gigitan itu tampak sekali karena gigitan yang amat dalam. Ia lakukan dengan pelan tetapi amat dalam dan menyentuh. Kedua tubuh itu mulai memproduksi cairan asin dari kelenjar kulitnya.

Ketika sang _raven _telah puas dengan leher yang amat eksotis itu, ia mulai meremas dan mencubit dengan kasar bagian dada dan putingnya, ia tarik dengan sembarangan tanpa perasaan. Sang Shuuya mengerang amat keras. Desahan demi desahan pun terdengar dari bibir kecilnya, desahan itu makin menjadi-jadi ketika Kousuke meremat, mengulum lalu menggigit putingnya. Pelan, tetapi terasa makin menghisap dengan kencang, membuat sensasi tersendiri kepada Shuuya. Setelahnya, ia menutupi tonjolan dada sang Shuuya dengan sebuah gulungan lem berwarna hitam alias lakban.

Kousuke pun mulai menelusuri tubuh putih yang mulus seorang junior fakultas HI di bawah dominasinya, mengelusnya dengan penuh perasaan.

"Kousuke.. aaah... permainanmu mulai membosankan..."

"Tenang saja Shuuya, aku belum selesai kok" Seto hanya terkikik kecil.

Ternyata tangannya sudah menyiapkan sebuah tongkat dengan bagian seperti tali yang panjang. Wah, sebuah cambuk besi.

CTAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

"AAAaAKKhhHH..."

Cambukan demi cambukan pun dikerahkan kepada tubuh mulus sang Shuuya. Ia hanya mampu terguncang, bukan bergerak. Karena ikatan itu terasa sangat kencang, benar-benar menghalangi gerak tangan dan kakinya.

Desahan yang kuat, memilukan namun menunjukkan kenikmatan yang kuat pun terdengar berulang, mengikuti irama cambuk. Desahan itu membuat semangat sang Kousuke makin membara laksana pejuang yang akan berjuang mati-matian demi kemerdekaan. Besi itu keras, juga tajam. Seto munghujatnya dengan amat bertenaga. Lihatlah hasilnya, tubuh sang Shuuya yang mulus mulai terhiasi dengan goresan abstrak kemerah-merahan, ada sedikit bagian yang mengeluarkan darah. Sang Shuuya begitu ketakutan, tetapi berimbang juga dengan semangatnya melayani senior yang ia cintai ini.

Selesai bermain dengan cambuknya, ia mulai menindihi kembali Kano yang terikat dan menderita itu. Mulai menyingkap celana _jeansnya. _Belum terbuka sepenuhnya, ia memainkan paha mulus sang Shuuya, mengangkatnya dengan kasar dan mencengkeramnya dengan kekuatan penuh. Kousuke menjilat, menggigit kasar bagian selangkangannya itu. Ia bahkan menggerakkan pahanya dengan kasar serasa melipat dirinya. Rantai yang mengikat kaki sang Shuuya itu disambungkan ke tali yang terhubung dengan ujung kasur. Oh, Seto ternyata benar-benar melipat tubuh sang Shuuya, dikira Kano itu penari balet apa ya bisa tahan dengan posisi seperti itu.

"A..akhhhh... kkhhhh..."

Shuuya harus menahan beban dirinya sendiri karena kakinya diikat di atas dirinya, perutnya terasa pegal dan sakit. Tetapi ini hukuman untuknya, dan sang Shuuya masih penasaran karena hukuman belum berlanjut ke bagian inti. Ditambah celana jeansnya belum dilepas membuat kakinya terasa amat gerah dan sakit.

Karena bagian _boxer _sudah terlihat, langsung saja Seto bermain ke permainan selanjutnya. Sebelumnya, Seto mencium dengan ganas bibir sang Shuuya lalu mulai mengikat bibir kecilnya dengan _gag ball, _Sang Shuuya langsung tersedak karena tidak bisa mengeluarkan batuk akibat ciuman ganas barusan. _Gag Ball _itu perlahan mulai basah dengan sebuah cairan lengket dari mulut manusia, _saliva. _

"Bagaimana Shuuya-chan? apakah permainanku masih membosankan?" Ujar sang _raven _sembari menyeringai tajam, lidahnya pun keluar, menunjukkan betapa _hot _nya seniornya ini. Sayang Kano tidak bisa melihat wajah tampan yang begitu seksi itu, padahal Shuuya sangat menyukainya.

Ia tahu pertanyaannya itu tidak mungkin dijawab, karena mulutnya dihalangi oleh sebuah bola besar yang menyangkut di pangkal mulutnya. Tetapi tak apa, ini akan membuat desahan sang pirang makin terasa indah karena melodinya yang tertahan sesuatu, terasa seperti penderitaan yang menyenangkan.

Langsung ke permainan dan bagian intinya, sang Kousuke mulai menelusuri bagian _boxer_, meremas sesuatu yang masih terbungkus di sana. Remasan itu terasa kencang dan membuat gerakan mengocok, padahal _boxer_nya belum di lepas. Entah bagaimana alasannya, Kousuke tidak mau menyingkap semua pakaian sang Shuuya, ia biarkan menempel begitu saja. Supaya ia bisa melihat betapa seksi dan menggodanya pemandangan Shuuya yang amat sangat berantakan ini.

"Nggghhhmmmmm... Kkhhmmmnggghhh..." Benar kan, melodi desahannya makin terasa indah. Seto pun makin memuncak libido dan gairahnya.

Langsung ia singkap secara paksa _boxer _nya itu. "Shuuya, kau begitu indah. Jangan hentikan desahan mu itu ya" dan kembali melanjutkan gerakan mengocok itu. Biar puas sekalian, ia gigit pula ujungnya dan mengulumnya, sampai sesuatu mengucur keluar dan membuat bibir sang Kousuke belepotan. Tetapi ia tahan cairan itu dan ia telan sebagian. Sisanya, ia arahkan kembali ke bibir sang Shuuya, melepaskan sedikit bola yang menahan rahang sang Shuuya, lalu menciumnya. Kedua insan itu sama-sama menikmati rasa cairan _semen _sang Shuuya. Alhasil Shuuya yang tersedak itu dibuat makin tersedak karena bola yang menahannya tadi dipasangkan kembali. Sang pirang merasa amat tercekik, lama-lama ia bisa mati juga.

Menjilat sisa cairan yang masih meper di mukanya dengan amat seksinya, ia kembali melakukan _sex play_, sebuah benda seperti sendok menerobos lubang surgawi sang Shuuya seenaknya. Kano memekik dengan amat kencang, memilukan dan menunjukkan penderitaan yang amat dalam. Benda asing seperti besi itu masih tertahan di lubangnya, sekarang malah jari telunjuknya ikutan _welcome _ke gua privasi sang pirang. Jari yang masuk terus bertambah menjadi tiga, bahkan empat sampai lima sekaligus. Karena ia sudah merasakan keelastisan gua privasi sang pirang, langsung saja ia keluarkan kelima jari itu. Tetapi benda besi itu masih menancap.

Shuuya merasakan sakit yang amat dalam, air matanya sudah banjir, ditambah air keringatnya, mungkin cukup untuk menenggelamkan satu pulau. Tetapi ini belum selesai. Ia juga lelah dengan posisi tubuhnya yang terlipat begini, sepertinya ia harus membuang jauh-jauh impian menjadi diplomat. Ia lebih cocok kerja di arena sirkus ataupun menjadi seorang ballerina.

Terlalu banyak melamun, ternyata lubangnya sudah diterobos oleh segumpal daging keras, ya, milik Seto. Lubang itu terus diterobos ditambah dengan sendok yang masih menancap, terus ditancap semakin dalam. Tancap gas bung. Sang Shuuya mulai mendesah sekencang mungkin sebisa yang amat dia bisa, Kousuke malah makin semangat. Ia terus melalukannya dengan nafsu tinggi sampai berkali-kali menabrak _final _di dalam lubangnya. Fiks, keperawanan sang Shuuya ternyata telah menguap entah kemana, seorang senior mahasiswa botani, orang pertama yang ia temui di masa awal kuliahnya lah yang melakukan hal itu.

Permainan itu makin menggairahkan kedua insan itu. Apalagi Seto, ia sangat bahagia bisa melakukan hal ini kepada orang yang sungguh-sungguh ia sukai. Paras indah yang selama ini ia lihat dari kejauhan, sekarang sampailah saatnya ia bisa melihat bagaimanakah kehidupan yang lebih dan amat lebih dekat dengan pemuda bermata kucing ini. Ia begitu manis, menggoda, seksi membuat rasa semangat yang terus membara lebih terang dari biasanya. Semangat untuk terus melakukannya lagi dan lagi.

Sang Kousuke begitu puas, tetapi belum. Ia menarik dengan paksa sekali lakban yang menempel kencang di dada sang Shuuya, bayangkan sendiri rasanya gimana.

"!BAHSKUQIPBWLKSXBLBLSKAX LSBJBXS!"

Semua rasa sakit ini menyatu di permainan seorang Seto Kousuke, mulai dari tenggorokannya menyempit karena tidak sanggup menghembuskan udara di mulutnya dan rasa sakit di bagian leher menyerangnya, rasa dadanya yang nyut-nyutan dan lengket karena ditarik paksa dengan lakban hitam besar, untung aja ia tidak kehilangan tonjolan dadanya, belum lagi sang Kousuke malah menyerang bagian dada yang belum refleks karena tiba-tiba diremas dan digigit dengan ganas, posisi tubuh yang terikat kuat dan terantai juga terlipat, kaki yang gerah maksimal, dan bagian _victim_nya amat sakit luar biasa. Oh iya jangan lupa tubuhnya yang perih dan berdarah karena cambukan bertubi-tubi menghujamnya tadi.

Sepertinya cambukan itu datang lagi, padahal posisinya masih menyutubuhi sang Shuuya.

Shuuya ingin menangis kencang-kencang setelah ini.

Jangan lupa, sang Kousuke masih belum puas, ia mulai meluruskan tubuh sang Shuuya. tetapi tangannya masih diikat dalam bentuk x. Kakinya digelinjang, diinjak dan ditindih oleh sang Kousuke dengan rantai, lalu memukulnya terus.

Setelah itu sang _raven _kembali menyetubuhinya dengan kasar berkali-kali. Semua penyiksaan yang telah dipersembahkannya, dilakukan kembali berulang-ulang sampai jiwa setan sang Kousuke sudah lelah merasuki dirinya.

* * *

Di sebuah kamar yang luas dan tadinya tertata dengan rapi, sekarang terlihat seperti rumah yang terkena bencana gempa bumi. Kasur kusut yang ambruk rangka-rangka tempat tidurnya, bulu-bulu angsa pada bantal mulai tersoak keluar dari dalamnya. Beberapa pakaian yang tergeletak acak entah kemana, juga alat-alat kekerasan seperti rantai, cambuk, tali-tali dan yang lainnya dibiarkan tergeletak entah kemana.

Seorang pria berambut _raven _mengambil sebuah kain, mengelap dan mengusap tubuh sosok satunya dengan hati-hati dengan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta tulus yang suci. Sosok satunya yang berambut pirang, tampil sangat kusut, berantakan dan badannya penuh dengan corengan keabstrakan berwarna merah kecoklat-coklatan, matanya terlalu sayu. Tetapi sosok itu masih sanggup tersenyum ke arah lelaki _raven _yang merawatnya kini. Sang _raven _pun membalas senyumannya yang menawan dan membuat hati meluluh bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Shuuya?" tanyanya lembut

"Menurutmu gimana?" tanya balik sang Shuuya dengan nada agak nyolot. Ia tertawa lemas

Seto pun tertawa kecil, lalu mencium sosok pirang juniornya dengan lembut di bibirnya. Ia membalutkan tubuh yang menderita itu dengan selimut putih terbaiknya, lalu membaringkannya ke _springbed_ yang telah lepas dari rangka kasurnya. Setelahnya, ia ikut membaringkan diri di sebelah tubuh lemah itu.

Sesuatu masih mengganjal di benak sang pirang.

"Kousuke.."

"Ya, Shuuya?"

"Apakah 20 orang sebelum diriku itu mendapat perlakuan yang sama sepertiku?" tanya sang Shuuya.

"Tidak" jawab Seto mantap "Mereka hanyalah orang-orang yang suka kepadaku karena paras dan penampilanku saja. Bukan karena hati dan naluri mereka yang dalam. Jadi setelah aku menyiksa mereka, aku meninggalkannya begitu saja"

Senyum dari sang pirang sirna mendengar kalimat itu. Seto menyadarinya, ia mencium kembali bibir sang Shuuya.

"Tetapi berbeda denganmu, Shuuya. Walaupun aku sudah 20 kali melakukannya, tetapi baru kali ini aku menikmati permainanku sendiri, karena sensasi yang kau berikan pun benar-benar ditujukan kepadaku. Aku pun tahu kau juga suka kepadaku dari awal, walaupun aku lebih dahulu menyukaimu. Kamu memiliki paras yang indah, tidak hanya itu kamu pun berjuang amat keras, entah untuk kuliahmu, entah untukku, entah untuk masa depanmu... Shuuya itu seperti seribu harapanku yang membangkitkanku dari kehidupanku yang kelam dan suram, apalagi terhadap 20 orang itu. Maka dari itulah, kamu adalah orang yang tangguh, Shuuya"

Shuuya pun membalasnya dengan pekikan kecil "Seperti _Welwitschia Mirabilis, _bukan?"

"Hahaha. Tentu saja. Rasa cintaku kepadamu pun akan setangguh dia, kau tahu?"

"Kau selalu saja naif, _Green-senpai..."_

_._

Malam yang panjang itu pun selesai, tanda akan dibuat sebuah jalan baru menuju kebahagiaan mereka berdua.

Seribu harapan, seribu cahaya yang akan selalu menyinari sehelai daun hijau setiap hari, huh?

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_OWARI_**

**_(A/N): YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS SELESAI JUGA. CAPEK SUMPAH DEMI KANCUT NEPTUNUSS BUSETDAH. PEGEL BANGET TARGET GUE 3 HARI NYELESAIN FF INI. SUMPAH. GUE mUAK. GUE GAK MAU NULIS MACEM GINIAN. NYALINYA GEDE CUY /HEH GAK BERANI BUAT BACA ULANG. OH IYA GUE GAK MAU BANYAK BACOT. KRISARNYA YA BOSH MAK PAK GAN DAN TETEH TETEH. MAAF GAYA PENULISAN ANEH DAN GAK NYAMBUNG, BAGIAN INTINYA JUGA KAYAKNYA GAK SREG. BODO YANG PENTING SETOKANO FOREVAH SAMPE MAMPUS BYEEEEE _**


End file.
